Melissa Bee,,,, A Godfather remix
by MelissaRM
Summary: Sophie was a good girl with family problems. Her father hit her so she ran. The next thing she knows, she’s homeless with 2 other bums, holding a baby in her arms that she found in the dumpster. Bumps are all over the road to finding the baby's parent
1. Chapter 1

**I know, I know, nothing to do with the true line of Godfather. But, this is my version. It's FANfiction, so it doesn't have to be perfect. So, this is my story. **

It's my 14th birthday and I am living on the streets with 2 homeless people. How did this happen? Oh yeah, a week ago…

* * *

I had just gotten into another argument with my father about how me never listens to me. I had stepped out of line, saying he loved his job more then me and my mother. I would usually get yelled at and sent to my room. This time, I got punched in the face. I bolted up to my room and locked the door. I was so scared. My mind was racing and my head was throbbing. I had to get out of there. I packed a single bag of money, some food, and some extra things. I opened the window and climbed out.

I ran until I couldn't run anymore. That was when I felt the cold. I didn't put on a coat. I was still in my band attire. Where could I go? None of the kids in my band would take me. They'd be harboring a run away. It wasn't my style to ask for help anyway.

Sisters? No. They were both in Alaska visiting our grandfather. My father is in the police force, so all of the officers knew me. I had to fix that.

I went to the store and bought a pair of scissors and a jacket. I cut my hear short and put on the jacket. I left a letter at Erica's (the band president) door and ran off.

It said that I was sorry but I was going to miss the Christmas Concert. After that, I went into town and fell asleep next to a pile of boxes.

My name is Sophie and I am now homeless.

* * *

**I know; there's nothing about her stabbing her dad and she's not in band in the show, nor does she have sisters. This is my spin-off. Deal with it!**

**It's small. I like small chapters. Review and say whatever you want. Just press that button down there and type something… ANYTHING!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Like Godfather, she's not gonna be alone. You see, I'm going along with the real plot! Don't kill me!!!**

* * *

I woke up next to 2 people. A man and a woman. We were both under a blanket. Hanna and Gregory became my friends in the past week. They would help me when I'd have problems. You see, I'd sit up suddenly, get very light headed, and sometimes pass out. Of course, both of them would freak and do everything they could to wake me up.

Every other day, the church feeds all of the homeless with a program they call STONE SOUP. No one asked any questions about why I was homeless. Everyone thought we were a family and these 2 didn't ask. We were like a family who didn't know anything about each other. Although, we all listened to each other when we did talk.

Well, that's how I ended up here. I'm happy, but sad at the same time. I brought them to the winter concert on my birthday and I couldn't help but say hi to Mr. Hickory, the band director.

"Can I help you?" he asked as he saw me staring at him. "Sophie?!"

"If you care about me at all, Mr. Hickory, you won't tell anyone you saw me here today." I sighed. "Though, I know you can't do that, it's your job, right?"

He nodded.

"I just wanted you to tell my sisters that I am happy now. Tell the band I am sorry for bailing on them" I sighed.

"And your parents, do you want me to tell them anything?"

"Tell my mother I am sorry for not doing the dishes before I ran off and tell my father to punch the wall next time. It still hurts like a bitch."

"What! Sophie, did he hit you?"

I had already run off, tears pouring down my cheeks. I met up with Hanna and Gregory outside and we walked back to the snow cover we call a home. It's located 3 blocks from the church.

"That band was good but they didn't have that big long thingy" Hanna told me, making out what I guessed was her best interpretation of a pole with her hands.

"I was their bassoon player" I sighed.

"That's it!" She couldn't think of the name.

Another night of dumpster diving. We did it when the church wasn't feeding us. That was when we would look for anything we could use.

"How can such a small girl play such a big interment?" Gregory laughed.

"Long fingers" I sighed.

He started to crack up, getting something sick-minded out of that.

I rolled my eyes. "Get your mind out of the gutter."

"But I like it in there" he laughed in his 'hidden meaning' time. Pervert.

"Shh!" Hanna hissed.

There was a pause then the sound of a baby screaming. We all dove into the garbage and uncovered a little baby wrapped in a pink blanket.

"It's been…" I said slowly.

"…Abandoned" Gregory finished for me.

"She's a newborn girl!" Hanna squealed covering the baby back up.

For the next 2 days, I was taking care of her. I would usually stay sitting, still having problems with my head. Hanna had named her Melissa. When I had to sleep, Hanna would entertain Melissa by imitating a bee. Hanna loved Melissa. And, for Melissa's sake – we all knew – we had to find her a real family. No baby should be raised as homeless.

A few days later, we were traveling again. I was holding Melissa but that didn't stop Gregory from complaining.

"How long have we been walking? I am dying here!" he moaned.

I was starting to get tiered as well.

"We can rest there" Hanna said, pointing to a cemetery.

"I'm not dead yet!" Gregory snapped.

Even Melissa seemed to think that was funny.

"Why'd you want to come to this town, anyway?" Hanna asked when we found a good spot under a tree.

"This is the town I used to live in. I wanted to see how my daughter was doing" Gregory mumbled the last part under his breath.

We still heard him. "You had a daughter?" Hanna and I both gasped at the same time.

* * *

**If you have not watched Tokyo Godfather, than I suggest you do. It's awesome. **

**Oh, and she got punched in the head and got damage up there. Unlike the real story, she is hurt already and really is scared to go back.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm uploading fast because, well, I already wrote this. I wrote it a couple years ago, actually. **

* * *

We found out the next day that she was getting married. Gregory wanted to go but didn't want to go in when we got to the church. Hanna and I had to drag him in.

We sat in the back. Gregory was just staring at the couple. I was holding Melissa.

"If anyone has any reason these 2 should not marry, speak now or forever hold your peace" the preacher said.

The man behind us stood up. He fired his gun 4 times. He lowered it, as if not believing what he had just done. He had shot the preacher. As he lowered his gun, it fired one last time. Melissa and I were both crying. She was scared and I was terrified. My shoulder was bleeding yet I didn't feel any pain.

The man grabbed me and dragged me into a car. Of course, the sudden movement made me pass-out. I woke up lying on my back. I tried to get up but the pain in both my shoulder and my head kept me down.

"I'm sorry I shot you" the kid in the far side of the room told me. "It is a hair-trigger."

"Where's Melissa?" I demanded.

He pointed at a woman. She was breastfeeding Melissa and another baby.

"Aren't you a little young to have a daughter?" the woman asked me.

"She's not mine" I sighed. "She was abandoned in the trash."

"What's your name?"

"Sophie."

"Aren't you that girl who ran away from home a few weeks ago?"

"Yeah. Living on the streets isn't as bad as they tell you in school."

"Not having anyone to watch over you when you sleep at night?"

"I live with 2 bums. They are like my mother and father. I guess you can say God brought us together to help this one."

"Your religious?"

"I guess you would say that. My mother was very big on it – thanking god for every little thing."

"So am I. Would God really want you to run away from home?"

"The same thing happened with the Prodigal Son story, right?"

2 days later, I said goodbye and left to find Hanna and Gregory. They were at the church, crying because they thought I was dead.

"Why god, why her?" Hanna moaned.

"I am being punished for running away" I laughed in a creepy voice.

"Gregory, I can still hear her voice. I can still hear that laugh!" she moaned, sobbing.

"As usual, drama queen!"

"Sophie! How's your arm?"

"If you poke it, you're _dead_!" I hissed.

"Good to see you aren't dead yet" Gregory laughed.

"Yet" I echoed.

The search was on again. I wasn't holding Melissa as much because it hurt too much to move my left (that's the one that got shot) arm.

* * *

**Sophie just doesn't catch a break. First her head injury, and now a bullet to the shoulder. Poor girl…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's where the action starts…**

* * *

4 days later, a woman saw us. She looked very sad. She grabbed Melissa out of my arms and ran. Hanna and I ran after her, Gregory was off somewhere. She grabbed a truck and we hijacked a car. It didn't take a lot for Hanna to scare the driver into doing whatever she wanted.

"Hanna, stop. You'll get yourself killed!" I yelled.

She wouldn't stop. She climbed onto the hood of the car, grabbed onto the truck, and climbed into the back.

"Be careful!" I begged.

She grabbed Melissa from the back. She jumped out just as that woman crashed the truck into a building. Melissa was screaming and Hanna was out like a light. That woman stumbled out of the truck, grabbed Melissa again, and got into the elevator. The driver skidded to a stop and I ran to the stairs. I didn't care about my head anymore. She was going up to the roof. I sprinted up to the roof and saw her standing on the ledge.

"Stop, just give the kid back!" I begged, walking slowly towards her, the snow already freezing my feet.

"No! My baby died before she was born. But, I know they are wrong. That's why I took her from the nursery. My husband threw her away but now I have her back. My little baby girl!" she sobbed.

"You're not her mother! Her parents are worried sick over her!"

"No! Her parents have probably forgotten about her and tried for another!"

"That's bull!" I yelled. "You of all people should know how it feels to lose a kid!"

The sun started to come up. She was going to fall! I rushed over to her and grabbed her just before she fell. Immediately, I felt the pain in my shoulder. I locked my jaw so I wouldn't cry out.

"No. Just let me die, please!" she begged.

"If you want to die so badly, die on your own. Don't bring a kid with you!" I yelled.

She dropped her! I quickly pulled that woman up to safety and handed her to Hanna.

"Sophie, wait! Where are you going?" Hanna yelled as I got onto the edge.

"Melissa's down there!" I yelled back as I lowed myself down.

She had landed in the snow pile on the window ledge.

"God, I know I am beyond saving but give me the strength to save this kid!" I begged.

I got to her but she rolled off the edge. I dove without thinking and grabbed her. Without knowing what was going on, I grabbed a poster on the side of the building with my right arm.

Melissa was screaming. I know that it wasn't the best time but the only way I could calm her down was to sing to her.

"Buzzing Bee without a sting. Buzzing Bee stop screaming. Buzzing Bee you are safe. You are a child of god, he will not let you die like this" I sang to her. "I'll get you back to your parents soon, or I'll die trying."

She stopped screaming but started again when we heard a ripping sound. It was the poster!

There were ambulances and police cars down there.

"God, if nothing else, get this kid to her parents!" I begged as the poster came off the side of the building.

A huge gust of wind made the falling poster into a parachute. We both landed safely, surrounded by a lot of people.

"See, Melissa, I told you you'd be safe" I laughed.

"Nice little show. I bet that scared Melissa shitless" Gregory laughed as he walked up. "What a nice way to start off the New Year."

I had completely forgotten about New Years Day! That was when I saw the news helicopter. Was that the wind that saved us? Maybe, maybe not. The countdown was happening when I was running up the stairs.

* * *

**It's not over yet!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here comes the parents, finally!**

We watched the news from a hospital room.

"Not only was the countdown a big thing, another big story got to us" the news reporter said.

They showed a clip of me on the roof, climbing down, diving for Melissa, hanging, then coming down like in a parachute. I just stared like an idiot. I looked like a freaking daredevil.

"That wasn't even her daughter. This run-away girl and her 2 friends found this little baby girl _abandoned _after this woman-" they showed a picture of the woman that had taken her "-took her from the hospital! For a good few weeks, 3 homeless people took care of this baby girl while they looked for the mother."

"These 3 are heroes that deserve some kind of metal" another reporter said.

"You did good" Hanna told me as she laid down Melissa. "You did very good."

"3 weeks and we finally found them" Gregory sighed, looking at Melissa.

A man walked into the room and got Melissa a few minutes after that.

"Sophie, grab me a cigarette out of my jacket" Gregory sighed. "The hero needs to smoke."

He lit the cigarette and I climbed out the window onto the ledge.

"Thanks, god, for taking care of Melissa" I sighed.

The phone rang, Gregory answered it.

"Sophie, you've got a phone call" Gregory laughed.

He handed me the phone.

"Are you the one who found this child?" asked a man's voice.

"No, we all found her at the same time" I answered. "Who is this?"

There was a knock on the door. Gregory opened the door. 3 people came in.

"Wasn't 3 people in this room?" the woman asked Hanna.

"Sophie hates it when Gregory smokes. She's outside" Hanna laughed.

"I think I got enough 2nd hand smoke from my ass-of-a-father" I laughed.

"Why is your hair cut so short? Wouldn't longer hair be wormer?" the man asked.

"It's easier to maintain short hair" I told her with a half-shrug.

All 3 of them noticed that I got back into the room without using my right arm.

"Is something wrong with your arm?" the other man asked.

"Did you hear about that wedding when that preacher got shot?" Gregory asked.

"Yes" the woman answered.

"2 hostages were taken. A baby and a… oh my god!" the man gasped.

"She got herself shot in the shoulder and it's a pain to move now" Gregory laughed, "literally!"

"We've decided not to press charges against that woman. She's been through enough" the woman told us.

The man and woman in front are Melissa's parents and the man behind them is their lawyer.

"There was a reword to the person who found the child" the lawyer told us. "3 thousand dollars."

"No way!" Hanna and Gregory yelled in shock.

"You didn't know about it?" he asked.

"That's a lot of money! Why don't you save it for something important?" Hanna asked.

"You mean you risked your life for this kid without expecting anything in return?" the lawyer asked.

"We just did what came naturally. Everyone deserves a chance at a normal life" Gregory told him. "It was kind of ironic, really. We finally pulled it off on the day of the new year."

"We are a very wealthy family. 3 thousand isn't that much to us" the woman told Hanna.

* * *

**Almost over, guys. Thanks for reading!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I posted a whole story all in the same hour. That's awesome by my standards, lol!!!**

* * *

"And now we can get the police force on that missing kid's case. Some guy reported his daughter missing. Sophie Rose Meyhoff" the lawyer sighed.

I couldn't help it. "I wouldn't bother if I were you" I laughed.

"Why not?"

"She didn't go missing. She ran away after her father decked her in the face!" I giggled.

I got a full physical. My shoulder muscles were shot and twisted. The doctor scanned my head and saw something that shocked hm. He showed me the picture and pointed at a dark line.

"That's your temple" he pointed to his. "Yours is dented; meaning you got hit very hard. That is healed but that could have killed you."

I just smiled at that.

"That's a father's love for you" I grinned.

**FIN**


End file.
